Strawberry
by RaiLei
Summary: [oneshot]When Roxas wants Olette's attention, he'll do anything to get it... [Roxas x Olette] “You knew I couldn’t resist Strawberry ice cream, right?”


Strawberry

---

_**Drip**_

Roxas' eyes watched as the strawberry drip fell to the hot pavement of Twilight Town, where it sizzled into a small strawberry-like puddle. Summers were always hot in Twilight Town; but this, this had to be one of the hottest days yet. Olette, sensing Roxas looking intently in her direction, turned her head to look at him, confusion written across her features.

"Roxas? Your ice cream is melting."

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts, casting his eyes away from Olette and to the Strawberry ice cream cone in his hand. Due to the heat, the ice cream was starting to melt and run down his hand. He laughed at his predicament, shaking his head. "I guess it is."

Olette laughed, cocking her head to the side. "What're you thinking about then? You seemed deep in thought."

Roxas shook his head. "It's nothing; don't worry about it, Olette."

Olette nodded. "Okay, if you're sure."

Roxas nodded, smiling at the brunette as he tried wiping the now drying ice cream off his hand. Olette smiled back at him before putting all her attention back onto her melting ice cream. Why did it have to be so hot today? She shrugged it off, bringing the ice cream cone closer to her mouth; her pink tongue coming out and running across the cone, picking up the melting strawberry drips. Satisfied with that, Olette brought her tongue to the ice cream, licking it. She shivered as she swallowed the cold substance, bringing her tongue out to retrieve some of the strawberry drops on her lips.

Doesn't she see it? Roxas asked himself, watching her closely.

Olette, seeing Roxas' stare out of the corner of her eye, turned to stare at him. "What is it Roxas?" She held her ice cream aloft so she wouldn't put any drips on her orange tank top as she stared back at the blonde haired boy. "You've been looking at me strangely for the past few minutes."

Roxas just grinned at her, earning him a raised eyebrow in response. Standing up from the ledge surrounding the sandlot, he placed his melted, soggy ice cream on the ledge, making his way over to where Olette sat on the bench. "You know what Olette?"

"What?" She asked, licking her ice cream again, as she watched him out of the corner of her eyes.

He grinned, stopping in front of her. "I don't think you should eat ice cream anymore."

Olette raised her eyebrows higher as she warily watched the smiling blonde in front of her. "What?" That was a weird, and random, statement. Had the sun successfully fried Roxas' brain?

Roxas grinned bigger, he had successfully confused Olette. It wasn't that hard to do anyways. Reaching out a hand, Roxas quickly took the ice cream cone out of her limp grasp.

That snapped Olette out of her confusion fast. "Hey!" She protested, quickly standing up to try and snatch her ice cream cone back.

Roxas just shook a finger at her, pushing her lightly back onto the bench. "Don't be so grabby, Olette," With a wink at her, he made his way back over to the ledge where he had left his ice cream moments prior. "It doesn't suit you." Smirking slightly, Roxas brought the ice cream cone close to his mouth, taking a lick of it as well.

Olette's jaw dropped. He had just taken a lick from her ice cream! Olette stood up once again, quickly crossing the distance between her and Roxas, stopping a bit in front of him. "That wasn't nice Roxas," She clasped her hands behind her back, staring intently at him through her bangs. "I'll get my ice cream cone back from you." Smiling, Olette brushed her bangs out of her eyes, confident.

Roxas blinked at Olette, she had a plan, didn't she? He inwardly grinned though; she wouldn't be able to get her ice cream cone from him. He was in full control of the situation. Olette smiled, shaking her head, Roxas thought he had everything under control. Olette made her way slowly over to him, resting her palms on his knees, as she inched her way closer to him.

Still doesn't notice, Olette thought, a smile gracing her features. Boys could be so clueless sometimes.

"You're going to get your ice cream back, Olette? I'd like to see you try."

Biting her lower lip, Olette nodded. She could do this. In a brave move, as Roxas was in the midst of talking, Olette brought her mouth to his, instantly shutting him up. Roxas' eyes widened, had Olette just done what he thought she did? Not that he minded though… that was the point behind taking her ice cream in the first place. Olette, although she had her eyes closed, brought a hand off Roxas knee, clasping it around his free hand. Roxas smiled against Olette's mouth, she must have liked it too.

But, all too soon, Olette pulled away.

"See, I told you I'd get my ice cream back." Olette smiled, winking at him as she took a lick of her Strawberry ice cream.

Roxas blinked, his free hand grasping nothing but air. He turned back to where Olette was standing, giggling. "That was low, Olette."

Olette just smiled, swaying back and forth, her ice cream cone held in her hand. "It might have been, but it got my ice cream back," Olette turned on her heel, making her way back towards the Back Alley where they usually hung out. "Besides, you wanted me to notice you right?"

Roxas gaped, how did she know? "How?"

Olette grinned, sending a wink at him. "You knew I couldn't resist Strawberry ice cream, right?" Roxas nodded, as Olette made her way to the Back Alley, poking her head back out to look one last time at the frozen Roxas. "And that I would do anything to get it back; which fell right into your agenda, no?"

Roxas shook his head as Olette disappeared into the Back Alley. "Olette, wait up!" He shouted, running the length of the sandlot after her. "Want to try that again?"

---

**A/N;** . . .

Honestly, had no idea where this came from.

Pure _drabble,_ I think.

They look **_adorable _**though; love them.

Too bad Twilight Town vanished; _boo_.


End file.
